User blog:Minkyrainy/Tyson Wise
Name: Tyson Wise Aliases: Sir Boom (Self Proclaimed) Classifications: *Rank:Civilian *Level:B *Stress:Low *IQ:84 Appearance: Tyson is average in height, standing at 1.82 meters, is dark skinned, and will usually keep his black hair done up into cornrows or some other way, so it doesn't spark up as much when using his Powers. Oddly enough, his eyes are a bright blue and contrast heavily to the rest of his aesthetics Backstory: Born in Hollywood, Tyson grew up in a bad neighborhood and learned poor habits from his father, who was a bartender (also a drug dealer) full time at night, and often high as a kite during the day, Tyson was pretty much free to do as he pleased. At the age of 16 he ran away from home towards the north through Oregon and then up to to Seattle, Washington, where he resided for the next four years underneath a bridge, that is until he got caught into a deal with a shady man who incapacited and experimented on him along with a small group from his friends he met in Seattle. due to these experiments he gained electromagnetic powers which he can use for blasts of localized electromagnetic pulse typically measured at about 5 Tesla (Approximately the same amount of magnetic force the average MRI machine has), or just static shocks upon tactile contact with him. With his newly gained abilities he has to keep space between himself and other's at all times, and for that he has a grudge against the scientists who did this to him. Needing money and a way back at them, he turned to mercenary work as his natural electric physiology instantly destroyed all the tracking systems in his User Identification Card forcing him to only take cash, but he was able to do dirty work most others couldn't do because he can't be tracked by the government easily and is infamous for escaping punishment on multiple occasions. Abilities: *Electrical Enhanced Condition **Peak Human Agility Powers: *Electromagnetism Manipulation **Electrical Wall Crawling **Electromagnetic Attacks **Tactile Electricity Attacks Limitations: *Tyson has very little control over his ability and can only do basic but powerful attacks *Overcharging his power will almost always result in a massive EMP which disables all of Tyson's abilities for anywhere between 5 minutes and a day. **The EMP creates a magnetic field that is directly related to however overcharged he was, and can sometimes be powerful enough that he will end up levitating himself with it unintentionally as well as forcing away any non-ferromagnetic objects that are also within the field due to it being powerful enough to effect diamagnetism Trivia: *Tyson Is very fond of shows of extreme skill, and even practices free running and b-boying *Tyson enjoys taking swims even though he is often unable to do so due to his Powers *He once attempted to use a chain as a weapon, but it welded together into one solid piece due to electric current, he has since switched to just bare fists Category:Blog posts